That Video
by haurababys
Summary: Gara gara video Yoongi buat Jimin, Yoongi harus tanggung jawab! MinYoon pair, boys love, pasaran, alur acakadul, typo acakadul. RATE M, NC-21, ADULT CONTENT, UNDER AGE, SAYA TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN SEBELUMNYA! Don't Like Don't Read! RnR please


Hai-hai^^

Iseng nih buat ini, kali aja ada yang suka FF yadongan kaya Rara xD *plak*

Pair: MinYoon

Warning (s) : boys love, cerita pasaran, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo acakadul. **RATE M, NC-21, ADULT CONTENT, UNDER AGE, SAYA TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN SEBELUMNYA!** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RnR please

Happy reading readers^^

.

.

.

 **That Video**

"Hey, sedang apa disini?".

Sebuah suara dan tepukan halus di pundaknya membuat namja tampan itu segera menoleh ke belakang. Suara yang begitu dia rindukan belakangan ini. Senyum bahagia seketika mengembang dari wajahnya melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah ditunggunya selama tiga bulan ini.

Tanpa kata-kata, segera saja namja itu –mulai sekarang kita panggil saja Jimin- memeluk erat sosok dihadapannya yang merupakan kekasih hati yang sudah terlalu dirindukannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi, namja semanis gula yang sudah menjerat hatinya selama tiga tahun ini.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik Jimin lirih sambil tetap memeluk Yoongi erat. Sesekali dia mengecupi surai lembut sang kekasih.

"Aku juga Jim" balas Yoongi. Setelahnya, Jimin melepaskan tautan mereka dan menatap lekat Yoongi. Jimin menautkan dahi mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan sekarang. Tiba-tiba dia mencubit hidung sang kekasih gemas, membuat Yoongi sontak memegangi tangan Jimin lalu berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Yak! Kenapa dicubit?! Baru saja aku bertemu denganmu, huh!" sewotnya sambil mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. Jimin yang mendengarnya malah tertawa, gemas dengan tingkah imut sang kekasih yang tidak pernah berubah itu, jutek tapi tetap menggemaskan. Jimin meraih kedua tangan Yoongi lalu menggenggamnya lembut.

"Hyung, kenapa begitu lama perginya? Aku sangat tersiksa kau tahu" Jimin berucap manja pada Yoongi, dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, membuatnya berdecak malas. Harusnya yang bertingkah manja itu dirinya, Jimin sangat tidak cocok jika bermanja-manja begitu.

"Aigoo, aku hanya pergi tiga bulan Jim, kau berlebihan. Lagipula kan setiap hari aku selalu menghubungimu".

Yoongi memang baru saja pulang dari Jepang, dia terpilih mewakili kampusnya untuk _study exchange_ dan diharuskan menetap disana selama tiga bulan. Dan selama itu pula, terpaksa dia berpisah sementara dengan kekasih abs tampannya, Park Jimin. Awalnya Jimin keberatan, namun saat Yoongi berjanji untuk menghubunginya setiap hari, akhirnya Jimin pun dengan berat hati mengiyakannya.

Seorang Park Jimin, mana sanggup dia berpisah terlalu lama dari kekasih manis nan imutnya, Min Yoongi. Bisa bertahan hingga tiga bulan itu saja sudah sanggup memecahkan rekor dunia(?), ya walaupun Yoongi harus menambah biaya ekstra karena harus membayar tagihan telepon jaringan internasional dengan Jimin. Jimin tidak mau menghubungi duluan, takut mengganggu katanya. *alesan, padahal pelit*

Dan saat dia baru kembali dari Jepang, Yoongi langsung menuju ke apartemen milik Jimin. Rupanya dia tidak tega meninggalkan kekasih tampannya itu terlalu lama, rindu juga sepertinya.

Baiklah, kembali ke Jimin yang sedang manja-manjaan dengan Yoongi. Mereka berdua sedang berbaring berhadapan diatas tempat tidur sekarang.

"Memang benar, tapi semenjak kau mengirimiku video itu,-"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jadi karena hal itu. Aigoo Jimin" tawa Yoongi seketika meledak mendengar penuturan Jimin, membuat Jimin langsung memasang wajah kesalnya.

Bagaimana Jimin tidak semakin merindukan kekasihnya itu dan tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat bertemu. Suatu pagi saat Jimin baru saja bangun tidur, dia mengecek ponselnya, dan dia mendapati satu kiriman email dari Yoongi. Jimin yang penasaran, lalu segera membuka email tersebut.

Tak butuh waktu lama, wajah Jimin sontak memerah. Keringat dingin segera mengucur deras di dahinya. Ternyata isi email itu adalah video dari Yoongi. Yang membuat Jimin hingga seperti itu secara tiba-tiba adalah, dalam video itu memperlihatkan Yoongi yang sedang berendam di bathup penuh busa, dengan keadaan telanjang. Catat, telanjang!

Jimin meneguk paksa ludahnya saat yang terlihat dalam video itu adalah adegan dimana Yoongi mengusap-usap sendiri seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang dilapisi oleh kulit yang begitu halus dan tanpa cacat secara perlahan dan terkesan menggoda, belum lagi ekspresi wajah Yoongi dengan mata terpejam dengan bibir merah tipis yang sedikit terbuka, seolah mengundang Jimin untuk segera mencicipinya.

Puncaknya adalah, saat tiba-tiba Yoongi berdiri, membuat semua bagian tubuhnya telihat jelas, dan Yoongi beranjak keluar dari bathup, lalu dia berjalan perlahan mendekat menghampiri kamera yang sedang merekamnya, hingga video itu berakhir begitu saja. Tapi efeknya? Little Jimin terbangun dari tidur lelapnya pemirsah! xD

Setelah melihat video kiriman Yoongi itu, hampir setiap saat Jimin terbayang-bayang. Tapi yang menjengkelkan adalah, setelah mengirimi video itu, selama seminggu penuh Yoongi tidak bisa dihubungi. Terakhir Yoongi mengirim pesan bahwa dia akan sibuk selama seminggu disana jadi tidak bisa menghubungi Jimin terlebih dahulu. Bayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Jimin selama seminggu!

Hingga akhirnya, setelah melewati seminggu yang sangat luar biasa berat itu –bagi Jimin-, Yoongi kembali dari Jepang dan segera datang ke apartemen Jimin. Tampaknya Yoongi sengaja memberi kejutan pada Jimin dengan sedikit mengerjai kekasih abs nya itu.

"Yak! Berhenti tertawa hyung!" tapi Yoongi tidak peduli, dia terus saja menertawakan Jimin. Dan tanpa disadari Yoongi, Jimin tiba-tiba sudah menindihnya dan mengunci kedua tangannya di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Yoongi seketika langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jim?! Lepas!" protes Yoongi, berusaha menyingkirkan Jimin dari atas tubuhnya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Jimin selalu lebih kuat darinya. Sebuah seringai muncul dari bibir Jimin.

Gawat! 'batin Yoongi'

"Eh, Jim! Lepas dong Jim, lepaskan ne?" Yoongi masih berusaha memberontak, namun Jimin menggeleng. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Yoongi, lalu berbisik disana.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, kau tahu itu kan hyung?". Yoongi langsung mendelik mendengar bisikan Jimin. Tuhan, biarkan aku bisa berjalan dengan benar besok pagi!

"Eh, Jim. Bisakah nanti saja? Aku kan baru saja samp-mmph!" Jimin langsung membungkam Yoongi dengan bibirnya, membuat Yoongi semakin membuka lebar matanya. Dia melumat lembut bibir merah tipis itu, menyesapnya, menghisap dan menggigitnya pelan bagian atas dan bawahnya. Yoongi lama-kelamaan terbuai oleh perbuatan Jimin, membuat namja manis itu perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas perlakuan sang kekasih.

Jimin membebaskan kedua tangan Yoongi, dan membuat Yoongi langsung saja meremas lembut rambut Jimin sambil tetap memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap perbuatan Jimin pada kedua belah bibirnya. Lidah mereka saling bertaut dalam mulut hangat Yoongi sekarang, membuat saliva sedikit mengalir di kedua sudut bibir Yoongi.

Jimin lalu melepaskan tautannya dan langsung beralih mengecupi rahang Yoongi hingga terus turun pada leher jenjang nan putih mulus milik kekasih manisnya yang sedang memejamkan mata menikmati perbuatannya itu. Jimin pun mulai menciptakan hickey-hickey disana, melukis dengan mulutnya, menghisap serta menggigit-gigit pelan permukaan mulus itu, membuat Yoongi semakin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendekap erat kepala Jimin dengan kedua tangannya, memudahkan akses Jimin.

Setelah beberapa lama, Jimin menghentikan aksinya dan menatap lekat wajah kekasih dibawahnya. Sangat indah!

Ekspresi sayu menggoda dengan mata sedikit terpejam serta rona merah yang menghiasi kedua belah pipinya, ditambah dengan nafas tersengal semakin membangkitkan gairah Jimin.

"Kenapah berhentih?" tanya Yoongi, suaranya terdengar seperti mendesah sekarang. Jimin tersenyum, dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya sudah 'tergoda' oleh perbuatannya.

Tidak menjawab, Jimin lalu melumat lagi bibir yang sudah membengkak itu dan segera mendapat balasan dari pemiliknya. Tangan kanan Jimin mulai nakal menyelinap kedalam kaos yang dikenakan Yoongi, mengelus lembut perut rata itu, sedikit bermain-main disana lalu mulai merambat keatas, dan berhenti tepat diatas tonjolan disana.

"Mmhh" desahan Yoongi terdengar saat Jimin mulai menggoda tonjolan itu, mencubit pelan dan memelintirnya hingga membuat Yoongi bergerak-gerak nikmat.

Puas bermain dengan nipple Yoongi, Jimin melepas ciuman mereka, lalu dia menuntun Yoongi untuk bangkit, dan sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi diatas pangkuan Jimin. Mereka saling menatap lekat, hingga tiba-tiba Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin, dan tentu saja langsung dibalas oleh Jimin dengan melumat bibir Yoongi intens. Tangan Jimin mengarah ke kancing resleting Yoongi, perlahan melepaskan kaitannya, menurunkan resletingnya, lalu dia meremas lembut milik Yoongi yang sudah menegang yang masih terbungkus underwear itu. Jimin merasakan tangannya basah oleh precum Yoongi.

"Mmmhhhhh" desahan tertahan milik Yoongi kembali terdengar saat Jimin meremas kejantanannya lembut dan mulai mengeluarkan benda yang sudah begitu tegang itu. Jimin mengocoknya perlahan, sesekali meremasnya dan temponya semakin cepat seiring dengan lumatannya dengan bibir Yoongi yang semakin intens. Yoongi yang tidak tahan akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka dan langsung mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Ahhh, Jim! Mmhhh, its good, akhhh-" racaunya menikmati perlakuan Jimin. Yoongi memeluk erat kepala Jimin, dia sepenuhnya menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala kekasihnya itu dan sesekali meremas lembut surai legam milik Jimin, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang diciptakan oleh Jimin pada bagian bawahnya yang semakin deras mengeluarkan precum. Mulutnya juga tidak henti-hentinya mendesah, memanggil nama sang kekasih.

"Akhhh!" sebuah desahan keras menandai Yoongi sudah mencapai puncak untuk pertama kalinya. Jimin langsung menundukkan kepalanya, menjilati dan menelan habis cairan Yoongi hingga tak tersisa.

"Menyukainya?" tanya Jimin setelah dia kembali mendudukkan Yoongi berhadapan dengannya diatas pangkuannya. Sebelumnya Jimin terlebih dahulu menanggalkan celana jeans beserta underwear Yoongi, hingga kini hanya kaus putih kebesaran saja yang melekat pada tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tadi itu hebat" ucapnya lirih.

"Kalau begitu, hyung bisa puaskan little Jimin, sekarang?" bisik Jimin. Yoongi langsung merona mendengarnya. Tapi tak urung dia mengangguk, membuat Jimin tersenyum menang.

Yoongi lalu bangkit dari pangkuan Jimin, kemudian mengarahkan tangannya untuk melepaskan celana jeans hitam milik Jimin beserta underwearnya lalu membuangnya sembarangan. Hingga kini hanya kaus yang sudah sangat kusut saja yang melekat di tubuh mereka berdua.

Yoongi memposisikan dirinya kembali duduk di pangkuan Jimin. Lalu perlahan, dia mulai meremas lembut little Jimin yang begitu tegak menantang sekarang. Dia merangkul kepala Jimin. Jimin juga melakukan hal yang sama, meremas kejantanan Yoongi yang sudah kembali terbangun.

"Ahhh, mmhhh"

"Hyunghhh, akhhhh"

Suara desahan keluar dari mulut keduanya, memenuhi ruangan yang semakin panas akibat perbuatan mereka berdua. Belum apa-apa kaus yang mereka kenakan sudah begitu basah oleh keringat keduanya.

Merasa bosan, Yoongi menghentikan remasannya pada little Jimin. Yoongi lalu membungkukkan badannya, memposisikan mulutnya tepat dihadapan benda tegak yang semakin membesar itu. Yoongi mengecup kepala little Jimin yang sudah sangat basah, lalu dia mulai menjilatinya hingga ke pangkalnya. Yoongi pun akhirnya memasukkan kejantanan besar itu kedalam mulutnya, lalu dia mengeluar masukkannya dengan tempo perlahan yang semakin lama semakin cepat, sesekali juga dia menggumam yang semakin menciptakan friksi bergetar nikmat bagi Jimin.

Jimin hanya bisa pasrah. Kedua tangan Jimin menyangga di belakang tubuhnya, sesekali mengelus surai milik kekasih yang sedang memanjakannya dibawah sana. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan dia semakin memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan dari mulut nikmat kekasihnya yang begitu memanjakan bagian bawah tubuhnya itu.

"Stop!" Jimin tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan Yoongi, membuatnya mendongak dan menatap Jimin bingung.

"Aku ingin di dalammu hyung, now" bisik Jimin. Lalu Jimin meraih pinggul Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya, membalik tubuh kekasihnya hingga terpampanglah dua gundukan kenyal mulus favoritnya. Jimin menuntun Yoongi untuk berdiri dengan kedua lutut mereka masing-masing, lalu dia meremas pelan gundukan kenyal itu dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain kembali meraih kejantanan Yoongi dan meremasnya lembut, membuat Yoongi melenguh nikmat.

"Akhh Jimmhh"

Yoongi berpegangan pada kepala tempat tidur, kepalanya mendongak dan dia bersandar pada pundak Jimin. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Jimin untuk mengendusi leher putih yang terpampang dihadapannya, mengecupnya dan menghisapnya menimbulkan hickey baru disana, tak lupa tangannya yang terus mengerjai bagian tubuh Yoongi.

Puas, Jimin meraih kejantanannya sendiri lalu mengocoknya perlahan, dan setelah itu, dia mengarahkan kepala little Jimin tepat didepan pintu masuk hole hangat milik Yoongi.

"Ready?" bisik Jimin tepat di telinga Yoongi, membuat Yoongi seketika meremang. Dia mengangguk lemah.

Mendapat persetujuan, perlahan Jimin memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Yoongi, membuat Yoongi sedikit memekik. Itu masih saja sakit, walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya buat mereka.

"Tahan sebentar hyungh" bisik Jimin mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya, sambil pinggulnya terus didorong kedepan secara perlahan. Setelah kepala little Jimin berhasil masuk, Jimin mendiamkannya sebentar, lalu

JLEB!

"Akh! Appo!"

Yoongi spontan memukul lengan Jimin yang ada di pinggulnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia langsung memasukkan seluruh sisanya sekali hentak, karena Jimin tahu jika dengan perlahan, itu hanya akan membuat Yoongi nya semakin lama menahan kesakitan. Jimin segera meraih kejantanan tegang Yoongi lalu mengocoknya perlahan, dia juga mengecupi tengkuk Yoongi lembut dengan sayang, mencoba untuk mengalihkan sakit yang dirasakan Yoongi sekarang. Jimin merasakan hole Yoongi begitu kuat mencengkeram miliknya, membuatnya merasakan hangat dan nikmat luar biasa.

Hingga beberapa saat, Yoongi memundurkan pinggulnya, memberi tahu Jimin bahwa dia siap.

"Move" ucapnya pelan.

Lalu perlahan, Jimin mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat Yoongi terus mendesah nikmat. Jimin semakin mempercepat temponya saat dia berhasil mengenai swetspot milik Yoongi.

"Ahh, moreh Jimhhh, mmhhh akhhh" desah Yoongi tak karuan.

Jimin terus saja menyodok swetspotnya dengan akurat, mengecupi tengkuknya dan menghisap serta menggigitnya perlahan, juga mengocok kejantanannya dengan tempo yang sama dengan sodokannya pada hole hangat nan sempit miliknya. Yoongi hanya bisa meracau tak jelas menikmati perlakuan bertubi-tubi Jimin yang begitu membuainya.

Jimin pun tak kalah nikmatnya. Cengkeraman hole Yoongi yang begitu memanjakan little Jimin serta aroma khas tubuh Yoongi yang menguar saat dia mengecupi tengkuk penuh bercak ungu hasil karyanya itu. Tempat tidur yang menjadi saksi bisu aktivitas panas mereka berderit-derit seirama dengan gerakan pinggul Jimin. Yoongi semakin kuat mencengkeram kepala tempat tidur didepannya, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya akibat perlakuan Jimin.

Hingga beberapa lama bertahan, keduanya saling meneriakkan nama masing-masing saat mereka hampir bersamaan mencapai puncak. Yoongi yang sampai terlebih dahulu, cairannya berceceran diantara bantal-bantal dan tempat tidur. Diikuti oleh Jimin setelahnya yang menyemprotkan cairannya memenuhi hole Yoongi, begitu banyaknya hingga sebagian meleleh ke paha bagian dalam milik Yoongi.

Yoongi terkulai lemas bersandar pada Jimin. Jimin lalu menuntun Yoongi untuk kembali duduk dipangkuannya tanpa mengeluarkan little Jimin dari dalam hole hangat Yoongi. Yoongi sepenuhnya menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Yoongi.

Tangan Jimin yang nakal mulai memainkan lagi kejantanan Yoongi yang terkulai lemas. Sontak yoongi mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jimin mencoba menghentikan perbuatan kekasihnya itu.

"Berhenti Jim! Aku lelah!" rengeknya lemas. Jimin menggeleng.

"Kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab hyung. I want more" bisiknya, dan Yoongi merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana yang ada dalam dirinya kembali menegak, membuat Yoongi mendelik.

"Park Jimin!" teriaknya keras, namun tentu saja itu tak menghentikan seorang Park Jimin dengan segala kemesumannya.

Sepertinya Yoongi tidak akan tidur malam ini, dan pastinya, dia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar besok!

END

.

.

.

Adudududududuu, panas dingin ngetiknya xD *minum aer*

Maapkeun jika kurang hot ya readers, saya bukan pakar yadongan :D *plak*

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin ini, kan sayang kalo ga dituangkan ke dalam sebuah tulisan #halah

Oh ya, untuk FF yang Break It?, masih otewe chapter selanjutnya, doakan saja Rara ga buntu ngelanjutinnya /gak ada yang nanya/

Finally, review juseyo^^


End file.
